Not Good Enough
by Little A Granger
Summary: You can't heal a broken heart, but you can change their perspective on love. (This creation is dedicated to all those who are afraid to love again). Kyoya crumbled at the realisation of his feelings towards Gingka, but how will they both get through all this? Especially when Kyoya is showing many symptoms of self destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Good Enough~**

Chucking the sandwich up against the wall, the flustered Wild Fang captain wrapped his hands around his wrenching empty stomach. His twisted mind couldn't bare the idea of placing those unwanted calories into his figure, especially when he was so determined to impress the one person who had always shown him the respect and affection since they had both met.

 _I don't feel good enough for him_ – Kyoya thought to himself and restored the lost oxygen in his body by taking an everlasting inhale. He was desperate to heave up the anxiety that was building up in his chest, but his self disciplined mind was standing between him and this worthless and confusing emotion.

Sliding himself down the kitchen wall with his heart thumping so loud that it was echoing inside his eardrums, Kyoya bit down onto his lower lip and placed his head into his sweaty palms. He knew he wasn't in a good place to be in – he just couldn't understand how such a weak sensation could melt the ice barriers that Kyoya had almost perfected.

With everyone outside training, he was relieved to know that nobody would be able to catch him in this unstable state. Kyoya knew this was his biggest challenge he had to face, especially when it was becoming more and more impossible to hide the truth for much longer.

Everytime he had managed to distract himself from the shocking truth; his lost azure eyes would fall upon Gingka, the aftermath would perform its terrible dances all over again. His natural rebellious nature would self-destruct from the inside out and Kyoya would go into hiding to avoid confrontation.

This new daily cycle now was becoming Kyoya's obsession and addiction – except everytime the lovesick emotion would strike, it would electrify through his heart much stronger than the last. There was no defeating this plague sneaking up into his heart, Kyoya was sick and there was no cure for his feelings towards Gingka.

 **xXx**

A/N: **You can't heal a broken heart once the damage has been done, but you can change someone's perspective of love by showing them the real deal. This mini series is dedicated to all those who are scared to love again – Granger~**

 **Song I was listening too whilst writing this:  
La Roux – Let Me Down Gently~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Good Enough  
More innocent than me~**

"He's only ever kissed someone, but you don't ever repeat this conversation."

"No way!" Masamune shrieked with amazement and grinned devilishly. "I bet the girl who kissed him made him wear a bag over his head."

Taking a deep inhale to maintain the calmness settled in her hour-glass figure, the tomboy shrugged and added, "Masamune, I didn't say it was a girl he kissed."

"Uh... You mean..." He was slowly registering the sentence in his overactive mind. "He's into men?"

Overhearing that conversation from his hotel bedroom changed his view on the confusing situation. Kyoya's stomach wrenched and he was heaving. How can someone that beautiful and strong be so pure and innocent. It was the complete opposite to himself – a bad boy who had experimented with the dark shadows of life.

Disgusted with the fact that his past may not interrupt his potential future with the innocent champion, Kyoya once again reminded himself that he just wasn't worthy of Gingka's love. His mouth moistened and his heart had swollen in his tightening chest – nobody had ever made the proud lion feel so vulnerable.

 _Who knew that the one you love could become your greatest weakness?_

 _Nobody must know, nobody must catch on!_

Shifting his uncontrollable body over to his en-suite bathrooom, Kyoya picked up his toothbrush and forced himself to brush his teeth to distract his weak mind from the unnecessary heaving.

 _He needed to defeat this emotion quick, but how!?_

Deep down, the Leone wielder was praying that this was just a phase and not a lifestyle craving.

Kyoya didn't want to be the one to stain this white rose, especially as it may mould the strawberry blonde male into something new. The last thing he wanted to do, was to change Gingka so he would fall out of love with him~

* * *

 **A/N:** The more I look at this person at work, I just die on the spot because this creation really expresses how I feet about him. He's so innocent to touch that I'm frightened of destroying him. We are going on a double date tomorrow night, so wish me luck guys - **Granger~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Good Enough  
The Sudden Change Between Us.**

Shaken by how the tension had grabbed them both by the throat, the two beybladers were finding this scenario unbearable. Gingka was aiming his launcher at the rival, meanwhile Kyoya couldn't even maintain eye contact – it's as if the green haired male was looking straight through him.

With his tongue tied and his heart punching his ribs from the inside, Kyoya's palms were shaking as he struggled to aim his launcher straight. Meanwhile Gingka was raising an eyebrow and struggling to breathe from the anxiety overwhelming his muscles.

"What is going on?" Gingka questioned without thinking everything through. He was desperate to put this awful sensation behind them quickly, especially as it was affecting their training together. "I can't do this anymore."

Kyoya's mind exploded when he'd realised that he was to blame for all this awkwardness. He didn't expect everyone to be affected by his sudden attraction to his rival, but since when did he get no good at hiding things? - The loner gritted his teeth and pierced his fang into his dry lower lip.

"You are battling me wither you like it or not." He snarled coldly with sweat developing in the corner of his forehead. "Hagane!"

Nodding a no, Gingka lowered his launcher. He was refusing to take part in this any longer as it didn't feel right. "I think we should continue this on another occasion Kyoya. Something doesn't feel right." He announced and cracked a weak smile before sighing heavily.

"Uh..." Kyoya grunted, all he could do was stand there and watch his rival turn his back to him.

 _I just wish I knew what was going on inside your head~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know many of you have asked me to write what Gingka thinks of Kyoya in return – but it's not going to happen guys because in reality, we will never know what the other is thinking, even if we try and put all the pieces of the puzzle together. The next chapter will feature my double date - **Granger~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Good Enough  
He Notices More Than I Realised~**

He has been vanishing a lot recently and it's really starting to concern me, especially when these disappearing acts can last over 3 days. So every night, I would slouch sit on the sofa in the lounge. No matter how dark, no matter how rubbish the television programmes were, I would wait for his presence to walk through that hotel door.

I don't know why I am worried when nobody else is. They said it was 'normal' behaviour for Kyoya to just stray off into the distance.

But I couldn't ignore the warning signs that were flashing before me when I last saw him three days ago. His weight was dropping drastically, his nails were white and brittle, yet his eyes looked overtired. And let's not ignore the change in his fashion, all black.

 **Something is definitely up!~**

But just as my eyelids were giving into the temptation of the isolation around me, the sound of the ghostly footsteps crept past me. I flinched when I recognised the scent of the human being whom was sneaking past me into the kitchen. He was completely unaware of the fact that I saw here.

"A phone call or message would have been nice." I muttered and watched Kyoya freeze in his tracks. "You have had me worried sick Tategami."

He didn't say a word, but I could hear the sound of his harsh breathing. That could only mean one thing in my mind – and that is to conclude that Kyoya is overworking himself again because he's got something unsettling on his mind.

"What is going on with you?" I asked and rose up from the sofa. My heart was pounding and my head wanted answers. I was trying my best to be patient with the lone-wolf, but it just wasn't happening tonight. "You are losing weight, your physical health is going down the toilet and you have shut yourself off..."

"So, you notice." Kyoya interrupted bluntly and lowered his head. "That's very unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked, forgetting about the fact that the other teammates were asleep.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on yourself."

Never in my life have I wanted to grab anyone to smack some sense into them; but Kyoya was pushing it. My muscles tensed and disappointment flooded through my chest.

"Won't you at least talk to me?" I begged and swallowed the last of the saliva in my mouth.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now go to bed." Kyoya concluded and raised his head high.

He left the room without even looking at me. He left me standing there like a broken-hearted soul because I didn't get the closure we both deserved. It was at this point where I felt like I had done something wrong and that was hurting me.

 **Talk to me Kyoya so I can help you!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Good Enough  
Doing All I can To Get Your Attention.**

"Gingka, you need to leave him alone." Madoka protested as she chased after the Pegasus wielder. "He is in such a foul mood and he will tare your head clean off if you approach him."

"I don't care!" Gingka snapped with his hand clenched onto his loaded blade launcher. "I will put him in his place once and for all."

He stormed out the hotel and marched his toned figure over towards the rival who was training in the nearby woods. The champion was finally ready to get everything out of his system, especially as the whole team was feeling uncomfortable with their petty actions.

Like for example: Whenever Gingka would join the guys at the dinner table, Kyoya would pick up his plate and leave. Or if Kyoya was updating his beyblade with Madoka, Gingka would try and steal her away so he could gain her full attention on his blade upgrades.

 **It was getting ridiculous!**

"KYOYA!" Gingka shouted at the top of his lungs as he jogged over to the loner training by the nearby river banks. "It's time to sort this out, right now!"

Just like the other attempts to approach him, Kyoya refused to turn around and face his rival. He just kept his caramel eyes focused on the spinning green blade that was balancing on an isolated rock. He was so focused, yet so distracted.

"Oh, you're so not ignoring me today." Barked Gingka as he slapped his hand onto Kyoya's shoulder to spin him around. "Do you hear me!?"

The boys were now face to face and Madoka was standing in the background with her jaw flying to the ground. She didn't know what to do and she felt so helpless.

"Hn." Kyoya bluntly rolled his eyes as he registered the sound of his blade cracking the rock behind him. He was getting angry and Leone was absorbing this emotional strength flaring from his master.

Obviously Gingka heard the loud echo too. But he was too busy trying to read Kyoya's soul that was hidden in his emotionless eyes. He's so unpredictable and raw that it's making me ill! - He thought to himself; wanting to punch the guy so it would get a human reaction out of him.

"Look, I've noticed that all this has spiralled downhill since the day I declined a beyblade battle from you. So let's do it. Me and you, right here. Let's get everything out of our system." Gingka demanded and gasped when Kyoya shoved his hand off his shoulder. "Uh..."

"Get lost Hagane..."

"Is that all you know? How to push people away?"

Kyoya's pupils narrowed at the champion and his teeth gritted together. He raised his hands up into the air and caught his green beyblade. "Let's do this before I change my mind." He swallowed and prepared his launcher.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gingka grinned viciously and aimed his launcher back at the rival. "Just don't go easy on me."

* * *

 **A/N:** The final chapter of this story is next and which point of view should I write it in? You guys vote below in the comments - **Granger~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Good Enough  
Final Chapter~**

 _'Is that all you know? How to push people away?'_

So what if that is all I know; that won't stop me from crushing him in this battle, especially as Gingka has frustrated me to no end over these past few weeks. Now I can finally give him a taste of the power that's been building up inside of me. I can tare him in two and not feel bad about it!

"Go easy on you?" I repeated bluntly with my pupils narrowing, "Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I do that?" He was still flashing me that immature grin. "I'm taking this serious if you must know."

At this point I lowered my launcher and I growled impatiently, "Oh fuck you."

I had finally hissed the words that I had been dying to say for so long, 'fuck you.' Oh did it felt so satisfying as I mirrored his grin.

But just as everything was about to get really interesting for me, something very awkward happened.

Gingka muttered something that just shocked me to the core, "Why do I get the feeling that you would love to 'fuck me'."

 _That was so unlike him! What!?_

My jaw flew open and my eyes wanted to roll out of their sockets in my skull. Plus it was hard to ignore this rational heart beat that was pounding against my ribcage. Helplessly, I released the bey launcher from my sweating palm.

I suddenly didn't care about the match anymore~

 _Yes, again, he was right, but how did he know that!?_

"I think I finally know what's going on here." My rival announced with his tone softening. Gingka lowered his head and his cheeks began to flush in a rich red colour, "I should have believed Madoka when she recognised all your symptoms."

"Uh..." I twitched.

"You stepping back from me and believing that you're not good enough, it's all to do with being love sick." A smile snuck up onto Gingka's dry lips and he connected his eyes to mine, "Even if you are, I really don't think you'd admit it would you?"

I pressed my lips into a hard line and took a giant step back. My body was trembling from the terrified adrenaline that was pulsing through my figure.

How did he know!?

I'd lost control of the situation. I've been figured out. There was no way I could crawl out of this mess without coming clean or running away. But even if I did attempt to run, Gingka would surely keep up with me!

This leaves me with no other option.

Exhaling deeply, I raised my head towards the sky and scratched the back of my neck. "We aren't going to finish this battle are we?" I muttered stubbornly and swallowed the last of the saliva in my mouth.

"No, we aren't finishing nothing until you come clean." Gingka implied firmly, "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt instead of running away?"

"Because it's not a gamble worth taking once I weighed up the consequences." I blurted, "Besides, we have a tournament to train for and the last thing we would have needed was an awkward distraction like this."

"It would have been a fun distraction." Gingka chuckled lightly, "Because I kinda have feelings for you too."

Suddenly the sound of my brain self-destructing echoed inside my eardrums. Gingka has pushed through my defensive barriers without even breaking a sweat. _What bullshit!~_

"What?" I twitched again.

"I am gob smacked that you wouldn't feel good enough for me." The champion explained, "But I am relieved to know that we both have come clean now Kyoya."

Again, I was speechless and I wanted to run.

 **Is this really happening?**

"Maybe we could explore our options once the tournament is finished?"

"That isn't a bad idea." I gasped with an insecure gesture flaring over my face, "Let's do that."

Gingka then laughed lightly and approached me confidently, "I dunno about you. But I can't wait." Unpredictably, he leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Tategami." He muttered breathlessly, making my knees tremble. "So don't ever change."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I have decided to give it ago at writing Kyoya's point of view. It's always been something I have been frightened of not perfecting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for your support guys! - **Granger~**


End file.
